Desire
by Estemel
Summary: Her mother was looking at her with lust and desire evident in her eyes, the heated gaze made her mother seem very needy and …. seductive, as though her life depended on it. Incest, smut, lemons, languages, etc.


WARNINGS: Contains incest, smut, language, toys and lemons.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AU Parents alive and Voldemort never happened.

Fem!Harry's name will be Iris.

**. . .**

The Potter scion shivered as she stared at her reflection in the misty mirror. Droplets of water from her recent shower gently teetered down her luscious curves. A fluffy towel wrapped around her small and petite frame, her crimson hair draped gracefully over her slender shoulders and falling to her back. She shuddered as she recalled the events that occurred during dinner.

It was just a relatively normal day, her godfather Sirius had come to visit for dinner with her and her parents as usual. Her father, James, had gotten off work at the Auror corps early today.

It started off as a normal dinner, little did Iris know that it would not end as a normal dinner...

Her father had started the dinner off by asking her how her day had gone. She shared with them her success in performing several charms and transfiguration. They had been really proud of her and shared a few pointers on mastering the spells, the conversation eventually drifted into more personal and private stuff between the two men.

Half way through dinner, she had spotted Lily looking at her again. She'd known that Lily was staring at her for quite a while now but had decided to ignore the stares. She decided to turn and ask if she needed anything but received something she had not been expecting at all.

Her mother was looking at her with lust and desire evident in her eyes, the heated gaze made her mother seem very needy and …. seductive, as though her life depended on it. The lustful gaze momentarily stunned her, the look she was receiving was not unlike those she'd get from the male populace at school. She would never have thought she would get the same look from her own mother.

She wasn't sure if the lust was directed at her initially but the answer became obvious after a while. Without even realizing, she began to blush.

Lily smirked at her

The innocent girl turned around, cheeks blazing and embarrassed that her mother was having thoughts like that about her.

"Sweetheart, could you pass me the salt?"

Her entire body constricted. She looked around the table desperately hoping that one of the men would pass it to her and put a stop to this fiasco, the salt however was placed directly in front of her. A lump caught in a throat and her hands shook as it went to grab the salt. She avoided eye contact with her as she passed the salt, not wishing to see and confirm the lust that she felt from her mother. Her breath caught as she felt the warmth of her mother's hand inch closer, a sudden jolt of electricity skittered up her arm as she felt her mother's silky hand brush hers. This pseudo-nightmare did not end just there. Her mother's long and slender index finger traced the inside of her wrist seductively, drawing a slight gasp from her. The rest of the fingers joined the first for a seductive squeeze that seemed only a little but hinted at so much more before pulling away.

When she broke from her daze, she noticed that her mother didn't even use the salt.

Meanwhile, Iris was having inner turmoil, her heart pounding and her breathing getting more ragged, her mind asking many questions.

'Is she … lusting after me? Why would she do this? Why?'

There were many other questions zipping through her mind at the same time, questions that she was scared to find the answers to. Afraid of what would happen if the answers were realized; answers like what her mother wanted with her and why she felt hot under the collar.

The girl was fairly certain that the entire fiasco was over, that she could finally finish the dinner in peace and retire to her room to deal with certain ….. things.

Not two minutes later, she felt a warm and silky hand close around her thighs, the tips of the fingers tickling her lightly as they closed in. She felt a gasp escape her lips as she tried to ignore the sensations.

Her eyes zipped to her mother's, whose green eyes were set upon a calm and collected face, as though she didn't have her hands closed around her daughter's thigh and dangerously close to her daugher's hot center.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" She heard her mother saying.

She gulped, her godfather and father were seated completely opposite from her and her mother, hence successfully hiding her mother's incestuous actions completely.

She met her mother's eyes, a wicked gleam set upon those eyes which she had known to be loving for the past years, her mother's lips adopting that same smirk from earlier on.

The action seemed to have caught the attention of James, who tilted his head to look at them questioningly. Forcing her head to move, she shook her head slowly, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Her father smiled at her and turned back to continue his conversation with Sirius. The second her father re-engaged in conversation with Sirius, the fingers on her thigh started snaking around while the palm massaged her thigh. It started to rub and knead her thigh, sensually touching places. The heat from the hand sank directly into her muscles, delving directly into her 'sacred place'. The girl fidgeted uncomfortably, not exactly from discomfort but rather a frustration on her inability to do anything to ease the heat in her loins. Her breath hitched as her mother's long, questing fingers began to trail up to her heated core, gently pushing the loose fabrics of her shorts out of it's path. They stopped an inch away from her aching center.

Iris trembled violently. After awhile, the fingers began to trace intricate patterns on her skin.

Lily continued tracing patterns on her daughter's skin till Iris felt like she was a pile of goo. Shutting her eyes, she was about to push her mother's hand away when it flattened against her thigh and rubbed the inside of it, where the skin was soft, creamy and sensitive. She was mere centimeters from the teen's core.

She practically jumped out of her seat.

The teen knew her mother could feel just how hot and wet she'd made her. Her mother continued her ministrations for a few minutes when the older witch suddenly pinched her harshly.

"Ow!" Iris cried, her dad turned to look at her worriedly. "I'm sorry, I just bit my lip."

When the two men had re-engaged in conversation, the girl glanced at her mother for the first time, the redhead was grinning saccharinely at her, her gaze hotter than ever. When she pinched her again, the girl bit her lips. After another pinch and a light, soundless slap to her thigh, she finally understand what her mother wanted her to do—she wanted her daughter to spread her legs.

Iris squirmed uncomfortably, her mind reeling and unable to decide. She was taken aback when her legs started to part, almost as though she wanted it. Her legs stopped when there was adequate space for her mother's fingers to do as they wished yet a slightly harder slap to the inside of her thigh let the girl know that her mother wasn't happy—Iris had always been a very flexible girl, more so due to quidditch, and her mother wanted her to be spread fully.

The fifteen year old looked at her mother desperately, begging her silently not to go any further. One look from her and she knew that her mother wasn't taking anything lesser for an answer. With a blush adorning her face and quivering breath, she slowly spread her thighs till they were wide apart. The heat beneath the table met her wet, tender and aching girlhood, she had to fight not to let off a moan.

She'd not even been spread for more than a minute when she felt her mother place her entire palm on her hot, dripping pussy and had nearly let out a drawn out moan. Only with reflexes acquired from quidditch had she managed to slap a hand over her mouth before a cry left her. Before she even had a chance to gather her thoughts and think coherently, the older witch began to rub her daughter's cunt through the thin fabric of her panties. The girl gritted her teeth as pleasure raced through her loins—very unbidden pleasure.

It was as though her mother knew exactly what to do. Where to touch, where to linger and exactly where to rub. Her mother started at the top of her pussy, rubbing her through her drenched underwear. Drawing a few gasps, Lily began to move lower, sensually dragging her finger up and down, massaging the outer lips of her heated core. Iris' eye gradually became half-lidded as Lily continued to massage the girl's lips lightly, then she gently and almost provocatively ran a red-nailed finger down the center of the girl's slit. The red-haired teen bit her lips and closed her eyes as she held in a moan.

She wasn't enjoying this—she couldn't be, yet the hot honey running down her thighs said otherwise, and the worst part of it? Her mother knew too.

The fifteen year old didn't know exactly how long her mother had been rubbing her girlhood, it could've been seconds and it could've been ten minutes yet it wouldn't matter as she was completely under her mother's ministrations. She did however know when her mother slipped her fingers under her drenched panties and, after feeling around a little, thrust a long and delicate finger inside the girl's pussy.

The girl had been so unprepared that she had let out a loud cry, she'd vaguely heard her mother Lily tell the men that she had accidentally kicked her under the table. Iris' eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes as she felt her vagina clench tightly around her mother's digit—her mother had thrust it all the way in to the knuckle.

She looked at her mother, tears welling up—her expression schooled into a look of accusation as a single tear threatened to break free from it's globus prison. Her mother simply smiled at her, a look of genuine happiness embellishing her face. Upon seeing the anger and confusion as to why she was so happy, she merely mouthed to the girl "So tight...". The crimson-haired teen tried to glare at her but only managed to get a weak pant out as her mother twisted her finger.

Lily didn't retract her finger, merely leaving it motionless in her daughter's tight vagina so that it could stretch to accommodate the encroachment on her sacred place. After twisting it around several more times without the girl's pussy seeming to get any looser, she pressed her previously inactive thumb to the girl's clit, it being well-lubricated thanks to her mother's action earlier on. The girl's eyes widened once again, this time in pleasure as her eyes adopted a glazed look. Without letting her daughter adjust, Lily continued rubbing her daughter's clit, first in circles, then up and down and back to random motion.

The girl couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe—Her mother's actions keeping her white knuckled and caught in the throes of pleasure. She couldn't hear her father complaining of the stresses of being an auror captain, she didn't hear her godfather talking about women. All she could do was feel. She felt the slightly rough pad of her mother's thumb pressing against her clit, the hot juices flowing down her cunt and the soft pulsations of her sweet girlhood around her mother's fingers.

It felt so good, she knew it was wrong but it just felt so...entrancing, like a guilty pleasure. She'd never felt anything like this before; stars exploded behind her eyes. Her young hips unconsciously began to thrust towards whatever was pleasuring her. She was so deeply entrenched in the pleasure that she barely noticed when her mother withdrew her finger—all the way to the tip before pushing it back in. Lily ignored the slight look of discomfort from her daughter, she was still just so tight, and began pistoning her finger into her daughter's pussy at her own rhythm. She'd started out slow, torturously slow, before gradually speeding up. Lily noted her daughter's slight pants whenever she would thrust her finger back in, she smirked as she began to curl her long finger deep inside of the girl's meandering love canal—causing the girl to shudder violently before she pulled her finger out. She repeated this action till she noted that her daughter's hand were no longer steady.

As her daughter's pleasure grew, so did Lily's smile.

Iris could not believe what was happening; her own mother was pleasuring her to an orgasm—and the teen was just about there too, she could feel the intense build up in pressure at her loins, just a few more thrusts from her mother's long and snaking fingers and she would surely achieve explode, gloriously if her freely flowing juices had anything to say.

The redhead seemed to sense this oncoming orgasm too. Just as the fifteen year-old was on the edge of cumming, her mother rubbed her clit one last time before retracting her finger the folds of her daughter's panties.

It took a minute before Iris realized what had happened, she had tried desperately to grab onto the last wisps of euphoria that slipped through her. When she had finally realized her mother had stopped, the teen looked at her mother with a mixture of emotions on her face—disbelief being one of the major components. Iris' red luscious lips opened and closed multiple times, unable to grasp the fact that her mother had just done that.

The girl was still stuck in disbelief when she heard her father's deep voice, "Since you girls worked so hard for dinner, we'll get the dessert." Before she could react to the information, the men had risen from the table and disappeared behind the door leading to the kitchen.

Iris looked down, hoping to buy some time from her mother, before she felt her eyes drawn yet again to her mother's. The Potter heiress didn't know exactly what she was thinking at the time—maybe she had wanted to question her mother, maybe she had wanted to reprimand her. All her thoughts were lost the moment she saw her mother lift her fingers from below the table.

Lily had pulled her hands from beneath the table and lifted it to her grinning lips; every single one of her finger drenched in her daughter's juices—they glistened in the light and dripped teasingly down the witch's palm.

She watched breathlessly, in morbid fascination, as Lily lifted her soaked index finger to her bright red lips and without breaking eye contact, dragged her tongue from the base of the finger to the tip, gathering the juices along the length of the digit before taking them in her mouth and swallowing blissfully. After a moment, Lily groaned, without breaking eye contact, she brought her finger fully into her mouth and sucked on it as though it was a lollipop, not stopping till she had swallowed every last drop of her child's essence. Lily smiled at the flabbergasted look she received from her daughter, then proceeded to do the same with every other finger, sucking them clean.

Before Iris even had a chance to run and escape from the predatory look she saw on her mother's face, she heard the footsteps of her father approaching.

Lily gave an appreciative smile at his gleaming face and said, "No thanks, I've already had all I need."

The Potter heiress felt a shudder run down her spine as she remembered her mother's last words at the dinner table. She was back to staring at her mirror reflection in the steamy bathroom again. When Iris had first gotten in the shower she had tried to pass it off as a minor matter yet knew better when she saw her soaked panties.

As much as she tried to ignore the matter, she just couldn't get over the fact that her mother had gotten her nearly to climax and stopped pleasuring her just before her orgasm.

The girl was just as frightened as she was furious, why had her mother stopped there? Why had her mother stopped just before she came? Was she toying with her? It pleased the teen almost as much as it annoyed her. She decided she was glad, she didn't know what she would do with herself if she allowed her own mother, her own flesh and blood, to illicit such a reaction from her.

She was just scared of what else her mother might try, and that thought frightened her more than anything else—Iris didn't know how she might react if her mother tried pleasuring her again.

She wouldn't have to wait long to know though.

Iris tightened her towel around her torso, feeling a little 'dirty' and vulnerable. Twisting the bathroom door knob, she walked out, water still dripping down her body as she made her way to the dresser next to her bed. Iris had just pulled the top drawer open when she heard a slight swish behind her, followed by an almost inaudible click.

The girl turned around, her face almost immediately changed to a look of shock as she gasped, almost a whimper as she beheld the sight.

Her mother stood behind her, lust never more evident in her eyes, Lily grinned at her child, before locking the door behind her...


End file.
